When Tomorrow Comes
by tearsofbreakingglass
Summary: It's the time of the modern day world. There are no more revolutions in coutnries like France. Yet why does Elliott dream he is apart of one? And why do some of his friends resemble those in his dreams?
1. Prologue

_ Gun smoke filled the air. Blood blended with the puddles from the bit of rain. A blonde man remained hidden behind the barricade. He shot at his attackers, trying to fet them before they could destroy all that they've worked so hard for. Courfeyrac stood beside him. The shots from their guns was the only noise between them. _

_"Courfeyrac," Enjolras began. "Go to the cafe and defend it. Help Granataire and whoever else might be there." With a curt nod, he followed his leaders orders and snuck off to the building._

_A sharp cry a few feet away from him snapped his head to attention. A girl with dirty brown hair fell from a gunshot to the chest. Marius dropped down beside her. In vain, he pressed his hands up against the wound to try and stop the out pouring of blood._

_"E-Eponine," His words were shaky. "You'll be alright, this I promise. The Lord will allow you to live."_

_Soft words escaped her lips. Enjolras took a step closer towards them. He then leaned in a bit to enable himself to hear them. Alas, it was no use._

_Her breathing slowed down till there was no more life left within her. Marius began shaking and thrasing her around to try and wake her. "Eponine! Eponine!" Each cry of her name was more frantic than the last._

_The revolutionist continued forward. He placed his hand on the others shoulder, giving it a firm grip. "I'm sorry Marius," He whispered. "But I'm afraid she's gone."_

* * *

Elliot forced himself upwards. His blue eyes flashed open and his breathing was heavy and labored. Sweat trickled down his brow. He wiped it away as his eyes widened into a state of shock. _'That dream again. Why does it keep on reoccurring?'_

His thoughts continued to fly through his head as he stumbled towards the shower. His brain was still a bit foggy with sleep, which prevented him from getting any further in this mystery of his. These three people had this strange habit of returning to him in his slumbers. Marius, Eponine, and Courfeyrac. These names were alien to him.

The only reasonable conclusion that he had reached was that somehow, he knew them. Quite a few of them looked like his friends - especially the 'Marius' guy and Malcolm - which has been in reasoning for engrossing himself in his work and skipping nights out at the bar with his friends.

Fully bathed and feeling a tad refreshed, he grabbed the phone that was ever present on his nightstand. Dialing the familiar number, a sense of relief washed over him once his companion picked up. "Hello Malcolm. What do you think of getting everyone together and heading over to the bar for a couple of drinks? First rounds on me.


	2. Chapter 1: Remember and Deny

The bar reeked of cheep beer and a faint stench of vomit. Elliot winkled his nose in disgust. This was _not _the kind of pub he had envisioned. It was crawling with the lowest life forms. It appeared to be the perfect breeding ground for drunkards, prostitutes, and whores. Needless to say, it was no surprise Gary had fallen in love with it.

"Dude!" He yelled. "This place is fucking awesome! How the hell did you find it?"

"Unfortunately, it was the nearest place." The blond's reply showed all his irritation, not that his friend noticed. Before Elliot had even finished his sentence, Gary was already over by the counter.

Malcolm turned to face him, rolling his eyes at their companion. They followed after him, trying not to bump into the other bar goers too much.

Upon sitting down at the barstools, Elliot's discontent with the dive grew even more. The chair's were torn so that the springs poked into you. The beer was - at the coldest - lukewarm and chewy. This would _certainly _be the last time he would step more than a hundred feet near this place.

"Hey," Malcolm leaned towards him and whispered. "Check them out. The blonde and the brunette. Both staring right at us. And for once their fucking hot!"

The blue eyed man turned his full attention towards them. While he wouldn't call them something as demeaning as "fucking hot", they were definitely quite stunning. Peculiarly the brunette drew him in. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere and it puzzled him deeply that he didn't know where.

The pair silently agreed to make their way towards them. The freckled man reached them first and had already begun his collection of horribly embarrassing pick up lines. The blonde, who's hair was perfectly curled, looked to be enjoying them. The brunette seemed like she was forcing herself to be laughing along with them, though her eyes screamed for help. Elliot decided this was his cue.

"Ladies, I offer my apologies. My friend seems to be torturing you. Today's his first day out of the kennel. I'm afraid that no matter how much training we gave him, he never quite got how to talk to a women."

At their giggles, the other's face grew an obnoxious red. "And this is coming from the King of the Virgins? Please! He'd rather sleep with a giant landmass than any women that would even bother giving him a passing glance."

Before the pair could continue throwing jabs at one another, the blonde stepped in. "Pardon me boys, but would you mind telling us your names before you continue? I'd love to know who's side I'm on." With that, she gave a sweet smile to Malcolm.

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I'm Malcolm, my dear."

She hid her mouth with her free hand and gave a breathy giggle. Elliot rolled his eyes at them. He leaned against the table and offered he smallest smile possible. "Elliot."

"Elise," The brunette returned his smile. Now the faint recognition that had flickered in the back of his mind had fully registered. He knew her. Barley hearing her friend's faint introduction of himself - which he assumed was Cheryll from the sound of it - the bue eyed man gazed solely at her.

"I know you," His voice was hardly above a whisper. He wouldn't have believed she'd heard him if it wasn't for how she reacted. For a millisecond, he believed she saw panic in her eyes that quickly grew to a defensive anger.

"No, you must be out of your mind. We've never met before." She hissed.

"But you're face. It's one I've seen before. Almost as if it were..." His voice trailed off. He didn't dare to continue onto _'from another life.'_ The look she was giving him was a great sign that she'd have enough.

"Excuse me sir," She practically spat the words out at him. "But I must be on my way before you make anymore assumptions. Save them for your boyfriend." With that, she left the bar. She didn't bother to tell Cheryll, for she was to busy with his friend.

Elliot watched her leave. How she got defensive so quick at such a seemingly innocent question puzzled and intrigued him. He felt foolish for wanting to know more about the girl. It would possibly make sense if she was suffering the same sort of dreams as he, but that would be a trillion to one possibility. That kind of luck - could it be called that after how she reacted? - was unheard of.

_'Besides,'_ He reasoned. _'All these things are just figments of my imagination. There's never been an Eponine nor Marius.'_

Malcolm turned back to him. "I'm gonna walk her home. You don't mind just having Gary for the ride back?"

"Of course I mind. I'll just simply tolerate him for now." Elliot sighed. He refrained back from commenting on how he wouldn't be his responsibility tomorrow. No, for tomorrow he'd go out and find the elusive Elise. He needed to figure out why she freaked out on him. And he wouldn't rest until it was solved.


End file.
